


Dark Blade of the Ministry

by chaosphoenix123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:09:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosphoenix123/pseuds/chaosphoenix123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years ago Ron walked out of that tent and was never seen again. Six years later he reappears and joins the newly revived Shadow Aurors: A "Black Op" branch of the Ministry that handles their unsanctioned cases. Alongside his werewolf partner "Moon Queen" he will strike fear into the hearts of those who wield the Dark Arts and show both friend and foe how much spending six years under Talion's tutelage has changed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Blade of the Ministry

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter or Shadow of Mordor.
> 
> This story is a Ron-centric.
> 
> DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ, DON'T HATE.
> 
> This is a preview chapter, more to be added soon.

Chapter 1

Crimson Griffon and Moon Queen

_"In an age full of magic, spells, and technology he will the show the world that the blade is still a force to be reckon with."_

**Shadow Aurors** _:_

_An international Anti-Dark Wizards unit formed in secrecy in the year 1769 due to the rising numbers of Dark wizards. Their occupation included carrying out unsanctioned operations against all those who practice the Dark Arts for personal gain. They were given permission to use The Three Unforgivable Curses almost a good century and an half before the official Aurors were allowed to during the First Wizarding War. With this restriction removed, the Shadow Aurors were able to prevent a number of atrocities from occurring thanks to the information they received from torturing capture Dark Wizards and putting a permanent end to any Dark Wizards who resist them. But due to the fact that their activities were unsanctioned the fact remain that if they were capture by the Aurors the Ministries deny all involvement with them and the agent in question was label a "vigilante". Due to the extreme measures that some Shadow Aurors employ to fight the Dark Wizards many Ministers, in fact some Shadow Aurors themselves had said some members of the convert task force were only a coin flip away from becoming Dark Wizards themselves._

_It should also be noted that if an agent falls in the line of duty or goes rouge as a few have been known to do, all traces of them are wipe clean to the point that one would think that they never even existed. This may or may not included mind-wiping anyone who has ever cross path with the agent. Also when a Dark Wizard was captured they weren't always kill after the Shadow Aurors got all the information they wanted from them. A number of them were mind-wipe and release back into society under a close watch or simple send to a number of secret harsh living prisons that the Shadow Aurors operated around the world. (For some unexplained reason most of these prisons were located in Australia.)_

_The group was disbanded in 1915 by Minister Archer Evermonde_ _and a number of other ministers_ _when_ _it_ _was discovered that a number of agents were carrying out secret operations without_ _their_ _consent_ _s_ _during the Muggle First World War against non-wizards targets (their defense was so they could end the war quickly before it poured into the magic world). But due to the ever growing violent attacks carried out by the Death Eater remnants(who began employ more and more non-humans to aid them)and the Official Aurors being stretch too thin to provide any sort of effective countermeasure against them the Shadow Aurors were revived in the year 2000 by_ _a coalition of_ _Minister_ _s including_ _Kingsley Shacklebolt._

_The shroud of secrecy that the organization has on itself is so great that only a country's Minister of Magic knows about their existence, and less than a dozen muggle's leaders know of Shadow Aurors as an extra precaution. In fact upon either the Minister of Magic or Muggle's equivalent stepping down from their offices they are given a mandatory memory wipe of all Shadow Auror's operations that they have been brief on. This procedure extends to even the Shadow Aurors themselves who are injury in the line of duty and cannot return to full-active status. The only other reason why this would happen to a Shadow Aurors would be that the agent somehow reach the age of retirement and is properly discharge, which so far only a grand total of sixteen agents since the group founding and re-founding in the year 2000 had reach that point in their careers (It's an extremely hazardous job )._

_The Shadow Aurors (whose number_   _only around_ _2_ _,000 worldwide at best, compared to the Aurors and their equivalents who number at least 100,000. The Shadow Aurors have_ _seven branches, one for each continents, the seventh one is for Antarctica which has for many centuries been use as a safe haven for Dark Wizards so the Shadow Aurors have a branch operating out there._ _) employ a number of non-human agents such as werewolves, vampires, merfolk, and even full blooded veela to name a few. Also they have been known to have former dark wizard including necromancer and Blood Magic users as well. It should be noted that the Shadow Aurors don't exactly "recruit" new members. They go for people who already have a notorious reputation or who have a peculiar skill that the group needs. Above all the group likes to employ people who have "no strings attach" as in no ties to family or friends which would get in the way of their mission, and who won't go asking questions when the agent "vanishes" for long periods of time._

_One of the most controversial member of the group was without a doubt the youngest son of Arthur Weasley (Head of the Office for Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects at the time) Ronald Bilius Weasley or his codename "Crimson Griffon" given to him due to his red hair and former status as a member of the Gryffindor house of Hogwarts. His disappearance a short while before the climatic Battle of Hogwarts and his reappearance some six years later has never been fully explained, nor the skills or abilities that he obtained during the time frame of his disappearance. What is known is the fact that he uses an unusual arsenal of weapons to complete his assignments. This include a sword made out of a material foreign to the magical world, along with a masterwork bow, a razor sharp dagger made out of the same material as the sword, and a magically enhance hooded cloak. The strange thing about his weapons was that all three of them were covered in magical runes that didn't belong to any known civilizations in the magic world or the muggle world._

_But perhaps his most terrifying weapon of all was the way he use his for lack of a better word "ghostly" abilities along with his ability to blend in with the shadows to strike fear into the heart of the Dark Wizard's community alongside his werewolf partner "Moon Queen"._

**Eight years after the Battle of Hogwarts**

**June 2006**

Knockturn Alley.

One of the most filthiest places in all of magical England.

Here is a place where a man who doesn't want to be found can hide. For years if they have to. With all the shady characters that live in this dump, not even the Aurors dare not enter this place alone unless absolutely necessary. This made it a perfect spot for the Death Eaters remnants to hide out in.

After the Dark Lord was defeat by Harry Potter eight years ago at the Battle of Hogwarts, his loyal followers who weren't kill or imprison outright fled for their lives. With the entire Ministry of Magic and the common people themselves roused against them those that decide to stand and fight were capture or struck down where they stood. Many of those that were taken alive are now rotting away in back in Azkaban once again. But to those that have avoid capture they were planning their return. Soon all of the Wizarding World would fear the name Death Eaters once again, and all the dirty Mudblood would soon be serving their rightful masters. All they lack was a new leader who could unified them once again under a single banner. And it would seem that they may have finally found their leader.

But for Jack Eastman that was a story for another day. That is if see live to see another day.

For he was running for his life as his chaser followed him on top the rooftops of the shop and houses that line the alley. Thru the quick glances he threw behind him every few seconds he could tell that his pursuer was not human. The way he jump from roof to roof was unnatural even by the pureblood standard that Jack had grown up with. Jack join the Death Eaters after the Second Wizarding War. He believe in the message that Voldemort was trying to bring to life, that Purebloods were the rightful rulers of this world and everyone else should submit to their will, be it by choice or by force.

But so far all he done was be the messenger between the hidden cells located throughout London. Sure it was easy work, but boring. He wanted to be in the real action: launching attacks on the Aurors, torturing the traitors family, and ultimately bringing down the Golden Duo Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

But now he was fleeing for his life and his chaser was getting ever closer.

"Hey, I just want to talk!", the figure yelled out, "If you cooperate I might let you off easy mate!"

Jack ignore him as he continue to head for the safe house that was nearby. Inside were some veterans Death Eaters who could easily handle whoever or whatever was chasing him.

With luck he made it to the front of the safe-house, a rundown inn, and using his wand let himself thru the ward that was protecting it. As he comes crashing into the main room a chorus of voices ring out.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Jack?!"

"Yeah! Why you come running in here like a raving lunatic?!"

"There something chasing me! It was right behind me!", Jack yelled out as he pointed to the door he just came thru as the sound of a ward being dispel echo thru the house. Every man in the room, a good thirty Death Eaters instantly pull out their wands and aim them toward the door.

"Now you listen here mate!", one of the men called out, "You surrender now and I promise your death will be quick and painless. You persists or try to run away and you can expect a slow, drag out, painful death then! Now what your answer? You're outnumber now!"

"Me surrender?", the voice called out, "I'll admit you have me outnumber. But the problem for you is that you're hopelessly outmatch", as a tall hooded figure standing around 6'3 casually walk into the room.

"How you blokes doing this fine lovely night?", the figure asked as he raised his hands up, "I just need you all to answer some questions for me and I'll be on my way. At the moment I couldn't care less about your homely little safe-house here. Nice place by the way."

All the Death Eaters shoot glances at one another before the one that had been talking says…

"Are you a bloody idiot?! One, what make you think we're going to tell you anything? Two, what make you think you're even leaving here alive?", he asked.

The hooded man just stand there for a moment before he starts chuckling a little.

"Well since you asked so nicely", the hood figure started to say, "The main reason I believe that you'll be answering my questions and why I believe I'm walking out of here alive is going to be here in three...two...one."

And right on cue something comes busting thru the rooftop window, scattering glass everywhere as it landed at the other end of the room. Instantly all the Death Eaters turn around and pointed their wands in that direction before…

"You bloody stupid blokes! Don't forget about the other one!" the lead Death Eater yells as half of them turn back to face the original intruder.

Or to find that he has vanish into thin air…

"Where he g-", one of the Dark wizards started to ask before his voice his replace with a gurgling noise and a heavy thump sound rings throughout the silent room.

Two nearby Death Eaters turn their heads to see their fellow comrade slumped on the ground with a large gash across his throat spraying blood everywhere.

"W-What happen to him?!", one of them asked before outside his peripheral vision he sees a whitish figure appear in front of the man next to him. Something shines in the moonlight and just as soon as it appear it vanish.

The sound of something rolling along the ground reaches catches the man's attention as he looks down to see the man standing beside him head go rolling by him. And before he even heard the body slump to the ground he saw a flash of light and then eternal darkness.

Jack was freaking out at this point due to all the carnage going on about him. The fellow Death Eaters were just as cared but at least they were fighting back, sort of. The room was lit up by a swarm Killing Curses flying all around the room, but Jack in a calm moment between his fits of panic notice that they were exploding upon impact meaning that they were hitting nothing. He also notice that the Death Eaters were just shooting wildly at shadows as the two assailants continue to decimated the Dark Wizard's ranks.

Suddenly a Death Eater's corpse falls to the ground next to him causing Jack to almost have a heart attack. After taking a quick deep breath he looks over at the body and see the that the victim head was cave in with a fist imprint in the side of it.

" _What the bloody hell was strong enough to do that?!",_ Jack wonder as a blur streak across the room to his left and a scream filled his ears.

 


End file.
